Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel with improved luminance efficiency, a display device including the display panel, and a method of fabricating the display panel.
Description of the Related Art
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display, an electrophoretic display, an organic light emitting display, an inorganic electroluminescent (EL) display, an electroluminescent display, a field emission display, a surface conduction electron emitter display, a plasma display, a cathode ray display and the like, is a device that visually displays data.
Among these displays, the organic light emitting display includes two different electrodes and an emission layer interposed therebetween. In this display, when electrons generated in one electrode and holes generated in the other electrodes are injected into the emission layer, the injected electrons and holes combine to generate excitons. Light is generated when these excitons emit energy as they fall from an excited state to a ground state, thereby displaying an image.
Some display devices may have a mirror function, where external light is reflected by a reflective material formed, or located, in a display panel, or a transmission function, where external light is transmitted through the display panel.
However, such a mirror function or transmission function may deteriorate luminance efficiency of light emitted from the pixels of the display panel. Therefore, a display panel and a display device capable of improving luminance efficiency are needed.